


Shattering

by The_Peridot_Writer



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peridot_Writer/pseuds/The_Peridot_Writer
Summary: Ruby and Sapphire decide to go on a honeymoon unfused. With a jealous Ruby and a Sapphire thinking about Pearl, perhaps more than gems are going to be shattered.





	Shattering

**Shattering**

**Summary: Ruby and Sapphire decide to go on a honeymoon unfused. With a jealous Ruby and a Sapphire thinking about Pearl, perhaps more than gems are going to be shattered.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe or any of its plots and characters. This is simply for entertainment purposes. All rights belong to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar.**

**Chapter 1: Honeymoon Plans**

            The temple was dead silent, not a single noise ringing out, the air absolutely still, even the lack of breathing evident to where the smallest gasp could alarm someone.

            It was vacant, dark, but not dreary, dear reader, I’ll tell you that much. On the contrary. While dark, it was comfortable, happy, peaceful as well.

            Two lone figures sat together, one nestled up comfortably in another’s arms, their head resting upon the shoulder, their face buried into the neck, fitting perfectly as though it was structured so the two could fit together.

            A blue gem, no other than Sapphire, had her fingers curled up carefully in a red gem’s shirt, enjoying the heat radiating off of her, content. Her eye was closed as she slept, her light blue hair positioned over it, hiding it from sight. A small smile graced upon her lips, while not evident entirely, was still existent.

            On the other hand, the red gem by the name of Ruby kept one arm enclosed around the other’s waist, keeping her secure as she laid against her, her own eyes closed but the smile more apparent and much less difficult to spot.

            She felt the ice gem stir in her arms to which she opened her eyes. “Sapphire?” she inquired quietly, not wanting to wake her if she was mistaken, luckily, this time around, she wasn’t much to her relief.

            The arms tightened around the gem, restricting her. “Now where do you think you’re going?” she smirked, causing a faint blush to form on the blue gem’s cheeks. “This is nice. I don’t want you to move away so quickly,” she whispered in her ear, a shiver rushing through Sapphire as the result.

            “Ruby…” she almost, _almost,_ whined in return. She didn’t know how to continue for she had nothing more to say, not wishing to separate from her and realizing herself she had no solid reason to part from her.

            “I have a question,” Ruby mumbled, shifting them so her face was now buried in Sapphire’s hair, completely submerged, her inquiry muffled to the point of incoherency. “Why… how… why did you fall in love with me? And how did you fall in love with me? I was just another gem… I don’t understand…”

            Adjusting their positions so Ruby can hear and Sapphire could speak. Her soft voice was softer yet where people even a few inches away would be unable to make out a single syllable uttered. And Ruby simply listened.

            While she had asked several, many, times before the same inquiry, she felt great joy upon listening to it again. Whether it was Sapphire’s voice, the response or a sheer combination of both, Ruby was uncertain but for the truth to be laid out, she didn’t really care.

            “My life has been planned out in front of me since the moment I emerged,” the former aristocratic gem began. “I knew my role every second of everyday. I knew my place, knew when and when not to speak, to input my opinion. I knew when to retreat back to my gem or simply endure it. I knew it all. It was a simple, clear path of my life. I knew my status, my rarity, and what I would eventually become until I will be shattered for that time was supposed to come as well.” A shiver rolled through the other gem’s body upon those words that could not be helped.

            “Crystal clear, even clearer… but that day when I had to go to Blue Diamond… I knew nothing of what was to occur. All I knew was two rubies would fall and I would too along them. But you… when you saved me, protected me, refused to accept the clear straightforward path and transformed it into something… a path so unnerving, unexpected with twists and tunnels with no way of knowing when or if it came to an end…

            “You changed my life and you still constantly do. You… with you, everything that happens next is unknowing. There is not one, clear cut answer but many, many possibilities and it always manages to be the possibility that surprises me. Ahem, the baseball one,” she snickered along with her wife.

            “And I love that. And I’m so happy that there are so many uncertain things that can occur now and it adds such a great aspect to life. The mystery, anticipation… There is no boredom or expecting or just plain knowing what is going to happen next. That’s why I don’t look into the future any longer as much as I did before…” A pregnant pause.

            “That’s why I love you, Ruby. All that and so many other reasons that will be impossible to fit in even with how much time that we still have…”

            “Care to try?” Ruby inquired, smirking up at the ice gem.

            “How about we take turns?” came a playful offering.

            “You’re no fun, Sapphy,” came the exasperated whine in response. A mere, soft laugh was the only answer.

            “Fine, fine. If you’re so against it. But I refuse to talk when you will not do your share. If you don’t talk, then I will do the same.” With the final sentence, she became quiet.

            Ruby grumbled something beneath her breath. “Sapphy… Sapphy… Come on. You can’t not talk to me forever. I’m too cute!” she yelled, trying, in vain, to capture Sapphire’s gaze. “Sapphire…” Another whine, no response.

            However, the arms around the red gem’s waist tightened every time she whined, the only response she received. It was good enough for Ruby however and she couldn’t be happier. She, in return, snuggled closer to the blue gem, closing her eyes as she decided to sleep, rather enjoying one of Amethyst’s past times. Especially when Sapphire joined her.

            It remained quiet, something of a rather unusual occurrence for there was almost always something going on. Something loud, interrupting but it was a simple, blissful atmosphere much to Ruby’s relief. Sapphire didn’t mind either way for she was evidently much more patient than her fiery wife that laid in her arms.

            Sleep overtook the pairing, who were huddled close, not daring to move to disrupt the peaceful time that was passing.

            Minutes, maybe even hours passed. Days perhaps? Both were un certain but I tell you, dear reader, neither cared to check the time. No matter how long or short, quick it appeared to be or slow, they both seemed to have eternity together and neither were troubled at the time that remained in that eternity.

            They enjoyed being together unfused. Ruby said the nice thing about it was so she could look at Sapphire. Sapphire loved hearing that or anything Ruby had to say for that matter. But the ice gem had to admit, she enjoyed it immensely as well. She loved her wife, whether they fused or not, it didn’t exactly matter, just the certainty that they would remain together caused her joy beyond belief and content the more the time that passed.

            The two were each other’s halves, rather figuratively or literally (to compose Garnet), they made each other whole, stronger, better, greater, the bigger gem and neither could see each other’s lives without the other.

            Once more, Ruby was the first to awaken hours later, everyone else having yet to make an appearance. “Sapphy…” she yawned, rubbing her eyes. She felt the arms around her still, holding her close to her chest as though she was her lifeline. “Sapphy. I know you’re awake.”

            No acknowledgement and a groan of feigned annoyance escaped past her lips. “Sapphy… Notice me, Sapphy! Please… I know you’re up. I wanna hear your voice…”

            “Ruby, Ruby, Ruby…” Sapphire tsked, an everlasting amused smirk playing upon her lips. “Do you have nothing better than to nark on me?”

            “Maybe… Maybe not…” More silence. “You know, I’ve been thinking about this since the wedding. Do you wanna remained unfused for a while? Maybe explore Earth a bit without… without anyone else? Just you and me? No future vision either. Keep the sense of mystery and adventure alive.”

            “But what about the others? We’re still the leader…” Sapphire brought up.

            “They’ll be fine. Don’t you have any faith in them?” A tongue-in-cheek grimace was the only reply, a laugh escaping Ruby’s lips once again. “Come on, Sapphy. It’ll be fun!”

            “And we’re gonna do this unfused?”

            “I mean, as long as you’re alright with it. I don’t wanna do anything, that’ll make uncomfortable. You know that Sapphire…” She raised a scarlet hand, gently and carefully pushing away the hair that laid in front of her eye. She stared into it, a gentle smile crossing her features. “You’re beautiful, Sapphy…”

            A deep blue blush appeared on the others cheeks as she averted her gaze. “Ruby,” she whispered, unable to help the growing smile appearing.

            “What… It’s true,” she smiled in return, placing a kiss on her nose, nuzzling her head into her neck. “You’re beautiful, charming, adorable and you are _my_ Laughy Sapphy. No one else’s. Just. Mine. Got it?” she smirked.

            Sapphire, to say the least, was rather surprised at the sudden possessiveness that Ruby was showing, as though she knew something that the aristocrat did not. While she was surprised, she didn’t dislike it. Quite the opposite. She found it lovable, charming. She couldn’t help but adore what the gem had said and what she was implying.

            However, before Sapphire could respond, the warp pad started up, indicating someone was coming through. The two gems fused and right before Amethyst and Pearl came to view, Garnet was sitting on the couch, an arm draped over the back of it, a smirk playing on her lips from the thought of Sapphire thinking of what Ruby said. Being too focused on that, the fusion didn’t respond to Pearl or Amethyst greeting her.

            The purple gem shrugged it off, heading straight for the fridge while Pearl, being the more observant one, stopped in front of her leader. “Garnet?” she inquired. “Are you alright?”

            “Fine,” she hummed the response. “Just thinking.”

            “About what?” Amethyst called from the fridge, groaning in realization of the lack of food. “And when are you guys going to get more food?”

            “When you stop eating everything in the refrigerator!” Pearl replied back.

            “It’s not for me,” came the defensive response, “it’s for Steven.”

            Steven does not eat nearly as much as you do!”

            A few minutes of bickering had passed but Garnet didn’t seem to pay any mind to either of them for she was too lost in her own plans. Pearl, like before, was the first to take notice, Amethyst ceasing along with the argument. “Hey, shouldn’t she be yelling at us to stop arguing by now? She hasn’t said a word since we began.”

            “I’m not sure. Garnet, are you positive you’re alright? You haven’t said a single word.” No answer. Pearl and Amethyst exchanged a worried look. “Garnet?”

            “Yo, Garnet! Wake up!” the purple gem chimed in, climbing onto the couch next to her. “Garrrrrneeeeet!”

            “Hey guys. What’s going on?” Steven entered, his cheeseburger backpack slung over his shoulder. “Why are you yelling at Garnet? What’s wrong with her?”

            “She’s in one of her moods where she doesn’t talk to anyone and kinda just sits there,” Amethyst shrugged, not as concerned as Pearl.

            “I know a way,” Steven smiled, setting down his backpack and climbing onto the platform of his bed. He positioned himself right on top before jumping down, the words “Steven Bomb” erupting as he landed on the mass of hair Garnet had. He groaned when he had no affect on her. “Garnet,” he whined. “Garnet. Come on, answer!”

            He stopped, getting yet another idea. He rushed off and came back minutes later with Peridot. The green gem looked up at the fusion, a smile crossing over her face. “Hey, clod! Answer your friends! Clod! Clod! Clod!” Amethyst couldn’t help but join in, enjoying the game that began.

            “This isn’t working,” Pearl groaned in annoyance, shaking her head. “Steven, go back out with Lion or Connie. We’ll figure something out.”

            “No! I wanna help! Come on, Garnet. Just answer us! Give us a sign that you’re listening!” The smile remained present but also the lack of a response. “Garnet! Garnet! Garnet! Garnet! Garnet!”

            They all stopped, the room becoming dead silent as Garnet stood and left the room, putting out her two palms, the gems on both the palms and doors glowing. The door opened and Garnet headed inside, and as soon as the door closed, she unfused, the two smaller gems walking deeper into the temple hand in hand, gem against gem. Both knew, to their amusement, that they left the other gems clueless as to the lack of response from Garnet. The two were discussing the plans and they decided it best to do so in the temple without any, much, distraction.

            “Did you see their attempts?” Ruby laughed, being the first to speak as Sapphire sat down and Ruby climbed into her lap, curling into her. “I’m surprised you didn’t stop after the Steven Bomb. And Peridot with clod! Hah! If she really wanted to get our attention, she should have told us to unfuse.”

            Beneath her light blue hair, Sapphire simply rolled her eye, a smirk playing upon her lips. “I would have tied her to the fence again if she demanded it,” she teased yet it held a serious undertone that would ensure that nobody thought she was bluffing even if her smirk said otherwise.

            “They could have tried a number of things but I still doubt that either of us would notice. I mean, we were in a too deep conversation to do so.” She began to ramble, some words incoherent while others were crystal clear. “Steven could have used his hands. Tiny hands, my only weakness,” she mumbled, now turning her attention to Sapphire, grasping tenderly her gloved hands that were considerably smaller than her own.

            A faint blush that gradually grew deeper was apparent on the blue gem’s cheeks. Ruby hummed in a sense of accomplishment at that as she brought her hand up to her lips, pressing a loving kiss against her knuckles. She then snickered as another thought crossed her mind and she began to ramble again about what other attempts could be used.

            All the while, she didn’t appear to notice how intently Sapphire was watching her every movement. She froze, her already red cheeks becoming even more crimson if possible. “Something wrong?” the ice gem inquired gently, leaning until Ruby was on her back and she was on top of her.

            A silent shake of the head was the only answer she received, her words seemingly getting caught in her throat, preventing her from saying anything else that wasn’t akin to a… moan. “You know,” Sapphire continued pleasantly, “being apart is nice. Especially when the best thing is being able to see my wife,” she whispered, burying her head into Ruby’s neck. The other gem instinctly wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer still. “You’re cute,” she mumbled against the red skin, smiling at the shudder that ran through the other.

            “Am not,” she mumbled, averting her gaze as she squirmed slightly beneath her wife, attempting to show any uncomfortableness that simply was not there. The smile, however, it lingered. It didn’t fade but merely grew every second that passed where Sapphire refused to get off of her. “Sapphy…” she whined, the gem beginning to heat up, rather from embarrassment or something different entirely, she was unsure.

            “Are to… You love it,” she smiled in response.

            “Shut up…”

            “Make me,” she now playfully challenged, earning a surprised look from the fiery gem. A grin grew as she realized this was her chance.

            She pushed herself up, grabbing Sapphire’s hands in her larger ones, flipping their positions so the cooler gem was beneath her. “Ruby,” elicited a surprised gasp at the rather sudden change of position. “What are you…?”

            “Well, you said for me to make you shut up. I accepted the challenge. You know I never back away from one,” she whispered into her ear once she brushed the hair away, a shudder rolling off the gem beneath, the two bodies pressed up against each other. A larger smile formed and Ruby leaned down, quickly capturing her lips with hers, sealing the first kiss that they had since the wedding. “Mine,” she mumbled when she pulled away. “You’re mine. Got that?”

            “I thought we established that already,” Sapphire mumbled beneath her.

            “Just making sure to enforce it. We wouldn’t want you forgetting, now will we?”

            “I’m not going to forget.”

            “You better not… ‘Cause if you do.” She cut the threat short, smiling to allow Sapphire to envision the rest of it. Clearly understanding what was implied, Ruby felt the breath of her wife pick up.

            “You wouldn’t dare.”

            “What make you think I wouldn’t?”

            “I… I…” She stuttered, losing her usually calm and careful demeanor. Her eye narrowed behind her hair. “Because you would want it before you were to do it to me,” she smirked in success when Ruby froze at the statement, her face turning a deep shade of… well, ruby.

            “Sapphy… let me win this time,” she whined.

            “Not a chance.”

            A groan of frustration escaped her throat and she became quiet, conjuring up ways that would ensure her victory. What would make Sapphire completely melt beneath her? What would make her stubborn side relent? A smirk crossed her features when the thought came across and implemented its way into her head.

            The next actions were quick, the fire gem engulfing Sapphire completely, managing to make her smaller despite the both of them being the same size and height. She wrapped her arms around her, ensnaring and ensuring no possible ways of escape, her quick movements earning her a squeal of utter shock and surprise from her wife.

            She wasted no time, allowing her lips to attack the blue skin of her partner, kissing, pecking, allowing her teeth to nibble and bite gently every now and then, eliciting moans, squeals, laughs, so many endearing and cute sounds as she attacked wherever the skin was revealed. All of this was followed by “Laughy Sapphy” whenever there was a chance.

            “R-ruby! S-stop! It tickles!” the former aristocrat laughed, more than thankful for her lack of need for breath for she was certain it would have been next to impossible to achieve such a simple task in gaining one’s breath.

            “Make me.”

            “I-I can’t! You’re stronger than me!”

            “Then let me win.”

            “F-fine! You win! You win!” came the relent between the laughs. “You win.”

            With a final kiss being placed upon her lips, Ruby held her close, allowing her to calm down with the eventual peaceful silence to fall upon them. A quiet sound invaded the stillness of the room. “I want my prize,” she stated boldly with a tone indicating that Sapphire should know what exactly it was. The look given made it clear her lack of knowledge. “Use your future vision,” came the only response to the unasked question.

            “It’ll spoil the fun.”

            Ruby lifted her hand, tenderly wiping the light blue bangs out of her eye due to the adorable answer she received. “Or I could just simply show you, ya know… I think it will be better. And yeah… I don’t want the surprise to be ruined after all…” A kiss was placed on Sapphire’s forehead, a dark blush engulfing her cheeks upon the actions she loved oh so much. “I wanna try something new… Try something entirely new. That is if you allow me to.” The smile and glint in her dark eyes gave an undeniable indication on what Ruby was implying.

            Sapphire appeared to sink even lower upon understanding the message that was being brought across, her future vision purposeless at how the message came across as. She was familiar enough with human traditions and no doubt was Ruby but they never had a chance to try it, always being fused, always being as one.

            Ruby took notice of her wife’s thoughtfulness, her eye glazed as though she was lost in… “I thought you weren’t gonna look because it will spoil the fun,” the ruby grinned, watching as her eye focused and landed back on Ruby.

            “It’s self-explanatory,” came the collected response. “What you’re implying is obvious, even to the most innocent soul.”

            At the initiative, the red gem wrapped her arms around her other half, holding her tightly. “Well, do you want to? I heard that it can be very pleasurable. To humans, that is. And although I’m not entirely sure if other gems have done it before, I doubt it matters. We’ve fused! Two different gems did something entirely unheard of on Homeworld!” she smiled, rambling as she became hopelessly giddy upon the thoughts that were increasingly becoming more excited. “Well, Sapphy… What do you say? Do you wanna try it?”

            “Do you think it’ll work?”

            “Why shouldn’t it? We feel everything that humans feel. Pain, sorrow, love, happiness, fear… Why not pleasure as well? And I know all of those things were emotions but if we can feel ticklish and if I can feel that warmth spread throughout me whenever I look at you… why would this be any different?” she inquired, her tone becoming softer yet still holding the undeniable excitement that spread throughout her body. Her two hands are clasped around Sapphire’s right hand where the gem was nestled on her palm.

            The future seeing gem found herself having an almost difficult time suppressing her excitement that was bubbling up faster than the words that came spilling out of the red gem’s mouth. She then shook her head upon thinking about it and a look of pure disappointment settled on her wife’s face, causing a soar of pain rush through Sapphire.

            “The idea of doing it isn’t completely out of the questions,” came the quick reassurance. “Just not now. I believe this subject is usually done during a honeymoon.”

            Ruby quickly grew on Ruby’s face and she tilted her head. “Honeymoon? We have to wait until a bunch of bees make honey on the moon? Is that something like a full moon?”

            At the innocent questions, Sapphire couldn’t contain her laughter that bubbled up at the sheer adorableness Ruby held. She shook her head. “N-no!” She stuttered out between laughs. “No… that’s not what a honeymoon is at all,” she snickered, seemingly laughing harder when Ruby’s cheeks turned yet a deeper shade of crimson. “I’m surprised you don’t know what it is,” she commented. “We were Garnet when Steven explained it to us.”

            “Yeah, sure. But you know I never pay attention to that. It didn’t interest me.’

            “So you just ignore everything that doesn’t interest you?” she smirked, earning a playful glare. She cried out, a laugh following after as she was tackled to the floor, lips assaulting her neck and cheeks before finally finding the destination of her lips.

            “Now that I got you beneath me,” Ruby hummed. “Explain to me what a honeymoon is exactly.”

            “Well, it’s something that happens after the wedding. The newlyweds, as they’re called, will spend about a week or more with each other and only each other, away from everyone else. They usually go to a resort like the Keystone Motel but usually much bigger.”

            “So would us exploring Earth together be considered honeymoon?”

            “I don’t see why not. It’s right after the wedding, we’re newly wed and it’s just gonna be you and me… So, why wouldn’t it be one?”

            Ruby smiled widely before she stopped, her eyes furrowing as she thought, Sapphire taking notice of the small crease lines that form whenever she did so, finding such a small detail rather adorable. “If we’re gonna be traveling for this honeymoon… we can’t exactly walk and we don’t have any other means of transportation, ya know.”

            “Yes, I’m well aware,” she hummed gently in response. “I suppose we can always get a car and drive.”

            “We’re too shot to reach both the pedals and wheel unless one of us steers while the other works everything.”

            “Or…” the blue gem began, “we can fuse as Garnet so it doesn’t appear that two children are hijacking a car.”

            “Sapphy…” the warmer gem whined. “I thought we agreed on being unfused for the trip.”

            “Well, we’ll figure something out so don’t you worry your sweet mind,” Sapphire snickered, smiling in success at the blush she received. Nothing warmed her up more than the smile, laughter, or blush that Ruby had due to her and only her. She adored the idea of being the reason, and the only reason for such a grand accomplishment. Sure, Ruby would fake it to try and be polite but Sapphire knew a truly genuine response and she would do anything to ensure she was the only one to create such wonderous things.

            “Okay. Well, where are we going to get a car to begin with?” Ruby asked once she managed to speak, her blush fading away enough for her to.

            “We’ll borrow one,” came a collected response.

            “Like the phone we ‘borrowed’ when Steven was floating on the beach?” the fire gem snickered, adoring Sapphire’s decisions that seemed so strange for someone like Sapphire. Reasonable, collected, thoughtful. A simple nod was the answer she got. “I think Amethyst is wearing off on you. Only she would be one the suggest such a thing.”

            “No, not really. Remember when we’re Garnet, I can hear what you think. You don’t act on things. I do,” she smirked and Ruby swore that was blinking- winking- at her beneath her light blue bangs.

            “Fine. We’re borrow it. Which means we have to eventually return it.”

            “Does it have to be in one piece? You know you have road rage,” Sapphire’s smirk shifted into a full blown amused smile.

            “I suppose they’ll be grateful to get at least something of their car back.”

            “Think we can manage to return the steering wheel?”

            “Depends.”

            “On?”

            “If you make me flustered or not,” she admitted as her face reddened yet again. “Which proves to be very difficult around you, ya know. You’re very daring at times. Most of the time…” She trailed off, her body heating up for the, what it felt like, millionth time, leaving her hopelessly well, hopeless as the warmth spread.

            Upon noticing this, Sapphire instanteously wrapped her arms around her wife, pulling her close and allowing her element ease the opposite gem. Steam began to escape as warmth met cold and upon relaxing against her, they collided against the floor simultaneously, clutching onto each other with such ferocity, Ruby’s gem pressing against the blue one, a large blast of steam escaping at the contact.

            Sapphire venerated Ruby’s warmth she gave off, the feeling mutual with Ruby. The two elements intertwined, dancing almost, the steam flowing around them, engulfing them as they allowed their bodies to relax, both closing their eyes and permitting themselves to drift into sleep in each other’s grip.

 

 

 

 


End file.
